A Touhou Christmas
by Irdische Flamme
Summary: Short slices from a Christmas in Gensokyo.


"Yo Reimu! Whad'ya get for your present-daze?"

"Ah Marisa! Ah, I don't know what you're uhm, talking about!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you know. It's Christmas-ze! I got a new broom delivered to my doorstep! I'm sure you got something too!"

"I have no idea at all what you're talking about Marisa! I don't uhm, have anything behind me or anything you know, nothing here!"

"Ara, do I hear something in that donation box you're holding so obviously behind your back? Maybe the jingle of coins?"

"No! No, there's no money in here, so you don't have to borrow anything from my donation box!"

"So you do admit that you're hiding your donation box-daze?"

"Eh... Okay, I got this small amount of well earned donations from some worshipper who came here during the night, so you don't have to do anything about it. At all. Nope, not at all."

"Oh come on Reimu, sharing is caring right-daze? And I'm just borrowing your money for a while. I'll return it when I'm dead."

"We're both humans you idiot! When you die, I'll probably be dead or close anyhow! And the last time you tried to take my donations, you ended up sparking half of my shrine to ashes!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault-daze! You were the one who got all provoked by a tiny amount of money and started throwing your orbs at me!"

"That's because you tried to stea- HEY! GET OFF MY DONATIONS!"

"Sorry Reimu! I'll just borrow them for a while-dazeeeeee!"

"You come back here you!"

* * *

"Hey Shanghai."

"..."

"I really wish I had someone to give me presents too. I heard Marisa got a new broomstick."

"..."

"*Sigh* It's no use talking to you about this. I'm sorry for burdening you with my rants about my failures in socializing Shanghai."

"*Shake Shake*"

"Hmm? What do you mean no?"

"*Scribble Scribble*"

"What are you drawing now Shanghai? Oh is that me?"

"*Nod Nod*"

"Oh, and that's... you? And... You're sitting in my lap?"

"*Nod Nod*"

"And why would you be doing that?

"*Blush*"

"... Oh you adorable little doll. Come here!"

* * *

"Onee-san!"

"Flan! It's good to see you again. Have you been behaving well with your classes with Pache?"

"Oh come on Onee-san, we meet once in a while, and the first thing you say to me is about my classes?"

"Oh well... It's just that I was planning to give you a nice treat if you were behaving well. And I hope you haven't bullied Meiling too much while I'm out!"

"Onee-san, I swear that I've behaved well in class! Now can I have my treat?"

"Now look at you! We meet once in a while, and the first thing you look for is your treat?"

"Aw... Sorry."

"It's okay Flan. You're still a child after all. Sakuya?"

"Ah, yes Ojou-sama?"

"Can you bring me Flan's present? Oh, and tell Meiling to come in a bit earlier today. It's snowing quite heavily right now."

"Right away Ojou-sama."

"Flan."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you like this. Sakuya? Over here please."

"... Onee-san... This... is... amazing! I love it! It's a pudding! And it has a little you and me on it! I love it so much!"

"Well then, help yourself!"

"*Splatter*"

"You... you bit off my head."

"I dhid. And isch tashes ghood! Almosht whike brood! Oh by zhe way, izh dhis brood phudding?"

"Yes it is Flan, and please don't speak with your mou- You know what? It's Christmas. Do whatever you want."

"Yaay! *Gulp* I'm gonna go play with Meiling again!"

"Finish your pudding first Flan!"

"*Splat*"

"Not in one bite... Uuu... I got pudding on my clothes. Sakuya!"

"*Sigh* A maid's job is never over."

* * *

"I... feel a chill down my spine."

"Meiliiing!"

"That explains it."

* * *

"KOMACHI!"

"Ah Shiki-sama! I swear I wasn't slacking off, I was just testing this new buckwheat pillow I got from somewhere for Christmas, and it just felt so good, so I just took a small nap in it, and the time fle-"

"Komachi."

"I'm so sorry Shiki-sama, I swear this won't happen again, I really d-"

"Komachi."

"...Yes?"

"I just came to tell you that you can take today off, since its Christmas."

"...Shiki-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Is that really you in there?"

"*SMACK* Of course it's me you slackmeister! Now go to wherever you go to sleep."

"..."

"Komachi?"

"..."

"Oh no, did I smack her too hard? Do I have to take her to a doctor? Komachi, wake up! I should've never accepted a new rod for Christmas! The sin weight calibration on this thing is horrible!"

"I never expected you to say words of worrying for me out loud."

"... ONOZUKAAA!"

"And... Crap."

* * *

"Ah Eirin-san."

"Keine-san, what brings you to the bamboo forest?"

"You know, picking up Mokotan. She's just probably dead somewhere after fighting with your princess."

"Ah, what a coincidence. I was looking for the remains of HIme-sama and Fujiwara-san too."

"You know, wouldn't it be great if they'd just stop fighting just for today? I mean, it's the dawn of Christmas day, and they've already murdered each other for like what, tens of times? Probably more, judging from the amount of explosions I saw."

"Now wouldn't that be great. But I'm not sure if the princess would listen to me if I told her to stop. Not that she ever listens to my advice..."

"Ah, I know that feeling. Sometimes people, especiallly my students would just go do random things that hurt themselves even if I warn them. Mokou included."

"I hope that someday those two can realise that eventually they are going to be the only two people left on the surface of the world. The only people to entertain each other, the only people to live with, the only people to spend Christmas with..."

"But aren't you one of the Hourai too, Eirin-san?"

"I... I hope to one day, find some way to escape this eternity. Let those two live on. Sometimes the children need to just go on without guidance to find the right way."

"Oh..."

"Ah there they are. Or at least parts of them."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Farewell to you."

* * *

"Tewiiii!"

"Reisen? What do you want, usa?"

"You know what I want! Get me out of this hole!"

"But it's my Christmas tra- present for you! See, I even set up pumpkin lights inside the hole!"

"That's for Halloween you birdbrain!"

"But I'm a rabbit, usa."

"*Facepalm*"

* * *

 **Haha. I'm not really good at writing long novels (found that out the hard way.),so I just decided to go with a light-hearted Christmas story. Perhaps I'll make more chapters to it. Tell me who you'd like to see next from Gensokyo!**


End file.
